


Overworked

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: The day after the injection was always the worst, the apartment felt too hot despite the windows being open, allowing the crisp fresh spring breeze to flow into the room, shifting the curtains.His chest heaved with every deep breath, a shaky hand pushing his hair free from his face. A few strands clung to his forehead with sweat, nearly dripping from his jawline as he panted.Insatiable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commander_Ledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Ledi/gifts).



> Just a small thing as a warm up <3

Takemura was a generous mentor, he knew when Oda's limits had been pushed, or when he simply needed a day off. Oda on the other hand was greedy, pushing himself further past what Takemura had expected of him. But Oda knew when his body had reached its own limit or when he needed a day off to rest. 

His injections were always scheduled on the 15th of the month, allowing him the day off, as well as the following two days as his body adjusted and acclimated. Oda insisted that he was fine, but Takemura could see his hand shake, the sweat dripping from the side of his face, and hear his labored breathing as his body heat flared. He had no issues with letting his protege have a few days off here and there, especially if it was health and medical related; the last thing he wanted to deal with was pushing Oda too hard and having him give out on him.

The day after the injection was always the worst, the apartment felt too hot despite the windows being open, allowing the crisp fresh spring breeze to flow into the room, shifting the curtains. He began sleeping with his window open recently, attempting to lower the temperature in the bedroom during the day so he did not have to run the air conditioner unit constantly to keep it cold inside.

His chest heaved with every deep breath, a shaky hand pushing his hair free from his face. A few strands clung to his forehead with sweat, nearly dripping from his jawline as he panted. 

Insatiable. 

How many times had he gotten off today? He couldn't even remember. Oda woke up at six am, hand already between his legs. His entire body ached and throbbed, feeling his pulse throughout every cell of his being. 

His shoulders fell, staring down at the pillow he had certainly made a mess of. Folded in half and tossed onto his bed, he straddled it, rutting against it quickly. He could feel how soaked he was, his boxers gliding across his cock with every thrust of his hips against the pillow. He could simply remove his boxers, but he really didn't want to make a mess of his pillow; shamefully taking his laundry down to the laundry room to wash.

"Fuck," he groaned, head hanging low, his hips practically moving on their own as he ground down against the pillow, hands digging into the sheets. The rest of his clothes had been shed before he even went to bed, knowing he would simply sweat through anything else he wore. He learned his lesson several times ago, waking up with his shirt soaked with sweat, clinging to his body uncomfortably. 

His eyes slid closed, lips parted as he ground down harder on it, letting out a low moan. "Oh god," Oda whimpered, feeling yet another orgasm creeping up on him, the familiar heat pooling in him as he moved his hips faster. He tugged at the bedding below, whimpering. 

Oda's back arched as he came, eyes rolling back as his hips sputtered, crying out as he did so. 

He slumped to the side, falling onto the bed below him as he panted, trying to steady his breathing. His entire body felt sticky with sweat, making a face at the sensation. He hadn't showered yet today, too distracted by how aroused he was. 

His legs were shaky as he pushed himself from the bed, moving into the bathroom and turning the water on. The warm water felt good against his body, working on cleaning himself up. 

Oda checked his HUD, noticing it was only ten in the morning. 

He couldn't help but gasp as his hand made its way back between his legs, cleaning the slick from between his folds with a moan. Oda knew it would get him worked up again, but he needed to clean himself up fully.

He couldn't help himself, his thighs moving to rut against his hand quickly as pleasure swept through his system. His teeth worried his bottom lip, head falling back against the cool white inside of the shower, starting to jerk himself off slowly. He had no idea how on earth he could still be horny, but here he was, chasing yet another orgasm. 

His cock was throbbing in his grasp, jerking himself off faster, his other hand pulling his hair out of his face; the water from the shower helped keep it back for now. 

Deep down, he wished he didn't have to do this, he wished he could simply find a joytoy and have at it until his body gave out on him. But he honestly didn't think a joytoy could keep up with him like this. 

Oda cried out as he came again, groaning as his body began to ache. He quickly finished washing himself off, letting out a loud yawn. His entire body was exhausted, running out of fuel from the constant orgasms. 

The water was turned off and he towel dried himself quickly, practically launching himself into bed naked, hands moving to the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out an average sized purple dildo, his cheeks flushed. 

"Ah!" He moaned as he began to push it inside of him, throwing his head back onto another pillow. Oda allowed his eyes to slip shut, bringing a knee up to his chest as he began to work the toy in and out of himself faster, he could  _ hear  _ how wet he was, his entire face a light shade of red as he tried to angle it better, working his way closer to that spot inside of him. 

He shouldn't have even bothered with the shower, knowing that he was just going to be made a mess again once again. 

His mouth hung open as a slew of moans fell from his lips, his thoughts felt fogged over, nothing else mattered except for getting off, plunging the dildo deep inside of him over and over again, punching a low gasp from him with every thrust.

"F-fuck," he cursed, his other hand roaming across his body. Fingertips grazed across his nipples before moving further down, starting to jerk himself off once again. He didn't think anything had ever felt so good in his entire life, pleasure washing over him. He didn't even try to keep himself quiet, moaning loudly. 

He saw stars across his vision as he came again, slamming the toy into him roughly, his cock twitching in his grasp. "My god," he panted, glancing across the damp bed sheets, face turning red as he realized that he had not only come, but he had squirted across the bed too. 

Oda groaned as every fiber of his being felt exhausted, tossing the toy back into the drawer as he collapsed back onto the pillow for a nap. 


End file.
